Slender Man: The New Saga
by ZombielandHunter
Summary: Reviews: If you give me a review or PM ill try to answer/Take advice and try to answer it or use it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do own this story but do not own the slender man game

PoV Anna

It all happened yesterday November 20th 2011 when I met him. No not a real him a Demonic person. The man I met just yesterday wore all black and he had no face, Tentacles shot out of his back then sharp pain would seethe through my body and vision going red then dark. But then I would awake. Every time I see him he wearing the same thing and then suddenly I just seem to die and not feel a thing. Then wake up. Was this a message? Could this be sign to go to the Devilish woods or could it just be devilish nightmare haunting my dreams. I won't be able to sleep until I visit the woods and find whatever was calling me there in the first place.

Suddenly my phone went off I almost jumped off my bed. I checked who was calling and it said "Mocha". I answered to suddenly be bombarded with Mocha panicking, "Oh my gosh, are you having the nightmares too please tell you are!" she sounded almost like she was crying. "Yes Mocha I have so chill out before I come over there and strangle…" I said being interrupted by my brother walking in. My brother Jordan sighed and said "Dad told me to tell you to get up out of bed." "Why?" I asked bored out of mind. "I don't know because he said so, I honestly don't care though" "Hey I have a question and I would like you to answer it" I said trying to change the subject "I'm going to the woods cover for me tonight okay." I said looking at the clock it was one hour until the sun went down. He nodded then I pushed him out of the room telling him to get out. I climbed down a rope out of my window then got rope burn in the meantime but I didn't care I needed to find out what this thing was. I bolted to the woods which was only a five minute walk and a one minute sprint. When I walked in taking the first two steps inside I held my breath and bit my lip letting the cold chilling air hit my face. It almost felt as if the wind said "Turn Back!" In an echo ghostly voice. A part of me said run the other said continue on the journey.

I ventured into the woods until sundown when I set up camp and lit a fire. "God I wish there was some way to get this over with so I can sleep!" I mumbled to myself. Once I was ready doused the campfire with water and pulled out my flash light like I had in the dream when suddenly a note blew into my hand and said "HELP ME" I gasped at the words. I walked, and jogged and the occasionally feeling that I was being watched to find the thing out there. I tripped over a log and felt my arm hit something really hard. I turned to see what I hit then Screamed in horror at the sight. It was a corpse that looked like my sister Oliva. Then I turned to my left to see a body of my friend Anna 2 as I called her. Then I saw a man standing over me with tentacles, he was the same man except he had a face that looked like this kid Andrew. He dropped a note in my hands and it Said "follows" I instantly got up but looked back to see the boy's face to swallowed by a white vision of terror. Parts of me still told me to run other told me to keep moving and never look back. It started to get dark and dim so I turned to grab my flashlight and flipped the light on.

I saw a note nailed in on the tree and read it although I still regret reading the first two. "Always watches with no eyes" Then I turned and ran into a dark cabin with walls of stone. I saw a corpse of the first girl who had these visions, Stephanie or Steph as we called her. She had notes in her hands all the notes that she wrote except they were retraced in blood. "Can't run", "Don't look or it takes you", "Leave me Alone", "no no no no no no" and the last note was a drawing of a thing that almost took me with trees around it.


	2. Chapter 2: Help

I closed my eyes, I honestly couldn't take it. I felt pain all around my body I ached. I felt as if was being slammed into something harder each time. But when I felt the air in my lunges I awoke and took a long deep breath and realized I never left the campsite. "I-I-fell asleep crap, Seriously Anna". I looked at my watch and realized it wasn't even 2:00 yet so I felt a little better knowing I had at least 4 hours. I didn't want to leave but I want to stay. I found my phone in my pocket and I saw there were five new text messages but four of which were written in different languages if not gibberish. I looked around but couldn't seem to get a focus on things I felt weird as if I was being watched. I hate this already I thought this was going to be quick and easy but I get the feeling this isn't going to be like a walk in the park. Then

I heard a faint whisper in my ear "Run!" I turned and almost flew out of my log I was sitting on. I saw nothing, nobody was there. Was it a trick from the trees or am I really just on a drug brought dream. I chose to continue on into the forest and foolish I left my campsite out for anyone to see. I didn't care though, I needed to figure this out no matter what came with it. "Turn Back!" I heard something yell this time but I just began running deeper in the forest then I froze in terror at what I saw in front of me.


End file.
